


Belleville Hurricanes

by 5_0_5



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank tops, Freeform, Graphic Description, Kinda, M/M, Muder, They All Gay, but along for the ride, eventually, gerard is oblivious, he loves gerard, like the twist is frank is a murderer, lindsey is kinda the villain sorta, she blackmails frank, slightly yandere frank, they do some vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: Gerard will go to any length necessary to find out whatever secret Frank's hiding, even if it means crashing Frank's hurricane into all of Belleville" "You have no proof." He turned to look at her, his eyes flaming. "You don't have the murder weapon, or physical proof I was even near the place of murder. I have an alibi." He turned and grabbed the discarded beer from the table.The droplets of water causing his fingers to slip a centimeter."You have nothing, Lindsey Ballato." In one swift motion, he slipped a silver knife from its black wooden case and pressed the tip ever so slightly into the dip of her neck. "Nothing." "





	1. Frank Iero Is A Dick, But He's Also Fun

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, so be warned

Gerard huffed out a small breath at the thought of going to school. It was monday and, of course, he didn't want to get up. Mikey yelled incoherent cuss-words as he stubbed his toe just outside of Gerard's locked door. Gerard sat up, only in a slight oversized shirt and boxers. "You alright Mikes?" he yelled, faking concern. "Yeah!" He heard from where he presumed Mikey was.   
Gerard stood up and sighed, pulling on a baggy smashing pumpkins tee after ripping off the blank white Tee. He shrugged on his skinny jeans adding a jacket to hide himself from the october air and he slipped on his vans. "Gerard," his brother paused, trying to open the door, "let me in!" He demanded quickly, causing Gerard to groan and walk over to the door with only one shoe on. "What?" He deadpanned as he opened the door to see a bleeding Mickey.   
"What happened?" Gerard examined the bleeding nose of his brother closer as said brother chuckled. "I walked into the wall" He looked at Gerard's feet skeptically "Why only one?" "Well, idiot, you interrupted me" Gerard swiftly turned back around and sat on his half-made bed and slipped his other shoe on. Mikey walked in and swiftly covered himself in Gerard's calogne. Gerard just punched his arm and jogged downstairs to meet breakfast sat on the table and his mother already gone to work. "Bacon" he muttered before ignoring the table and leaving to walk to school, his brother fighting to catch up with a piece of slightly burnt bacon hanging from his mouth while struggling to pull his jacket on.  
Mikey finally caught up to him and finished his bacon while grumpily lecturing Gerard on 'good brother ethics'. "Whatever" Gerard muttered before running into the school grounds and to his friend who stood at his locker. "hey Ray" he muttered happily as Ray turned to him with sunken eyes and a bland expression "Mornings are for coffee and contemplation" Ray muttered, quoting Stranger Things. "Whatever" the full effects of his headache set in and he sighed, walking to his locker and grabbing his things for English.   
Thoughts filled his head as he walked outside to meet his other friend, Lindsey. His eyes examined the area and the people that crowded it. one person in particular catching his eye. Frank Iero. His name was known around the school for being a huge dick. He had obviously fresh paint stains on his jacket and hands as he pulled said jacket off and laid it on the table beside him.   
His new tattoo sat beautifully with the rest of them. Gerard, being friends with Lindsey, who was friends with Jamia, who was friends with Frank, knew that he got "halloween" tattooed across his knuckles for his birthday, which was on halloween (which he also learned from lindsey, who learned it from jamia). Frank seemed off today. Like he was planning something stupid and just couldn't wait for it to happen. Gerard seriously considered leaving but completely forgot the idea as Lindsey approached him and told him what Frank was planning, Jamia beside her filling him in on the extra details. "So apparently Frank set up a bunch of stink and smoke bombs in the gym" Gerard briefly pondered on the 'apparently' part. "We have a pep-rally today" Jamia piped up before returning to her phone "And they're set to go off right as the principal starts talking" "not exactly" Jamia muttered.  
Lindsey seemed excited "And they're everywhere, and a few are set to set off at different times." "Not everywhere" Jamia muttered. Lindsey smiled and bit her lip before continuing "So me and Jamie talked Frank into letting us, including you, hide with him" She giggled as Gerard nervously smiled "Thanks Jamia" "Just call me Jamie" She smiled up at him before the bell went off and the three scurried to class. He sat boredly doodling in English. he had drawn frank's tattoo, which he had somehow memorized.   
He sighed and closed his composition book as class ended and met up with Jamia, who he had the same study hall with. As he approached the place she texted him to meet her at, he was met with the smiling faces of Lindsey and Frank alongside Jamia herself. "We're skipping to go over the plan" Frank said as Jamia led them to the back of the school and outside of it. Frank pulled out a cigarette and began smoking as he leaned against the wall, Jamia sat at his feet and Lindsey checking her makeup with her hand mirror. "Alright" Frank started, laying out a piece of paper with a shitty drawn map of the school in black sharpie on it.   
"Wait" Gerard piped up, pulling a map of the school from his bag and laying over Frank's "I have an actual map" he blushed. He'd had the map since school started. "Thanks Way" Frank winked at him and he pulled out a black marker and circled something beside the gym. "This is where we'll be meeting up. Ill send you all a text that tells you exactly what to do" "But you don't have my number" Gerard muttered "You're right, I don't" Frank smirked and held out his hand in anticipation for Gerard to hand it to him. Gerard fumbled for his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, placing it in Frank's rough hand.  
after a few seconds a small ding from Frank's phone rang through and he handed Gerard's phone back to him. But Jamia swiped it out of his hand and began putting her contact into it. A small vibration rang through her back pocket and Franky's cigarette ash fell from his cigarette and onto the grass they sat on. Gerard smiled as he got his phone back, looking at his new contacts. He read Franks aloud "Halloween Slut?" Frank grinned as Lindsey laughed and Jamia grinned. "Whatever" Gerard playfully shook his head as Frank continued explaining what was going to happen.  
Gerard payed full attention to everything, not wanting to mess it up.   
"And remember" Frank stated as the bell for the pep rally rang "Get out of there before they set off, cause the doors will lock" And they all ran in, but not before Frank grabbed gerard and whispered into his ear "Call me after this".  
Gerard felt chills rack up his spine as they all separated into different hallways and joined the student pilling into the gym. Gerard could see an anticipated Lindsey and Jamia from across the gym and sighed happily. He was ready.   
So everyone was seated and the head cheerleader was leading the rest of the cheerleaders into a beginning routine. Gerard pocket vibrated and he slowly pulled his phone out to see a message from  _Halloween Slut_  that read ' _now_ '. Gerard nervously sighed to calm his racing heart and climbed from his seat and through the large bars that sat beside him, blocking the end of the bottom bleachers.   
He went through to locker room to meet Frank who was sat on a rusty sink. "I thought there was still 10 minutes to wait" Gerard muttered as he walked over to Frank "There is. I just wanted to see you" Gerard blushed at the comment and looked away from Frank "Why?" "Because. You seem different" Gerard wondered what that could mean, but it was Frank Iero. In all of Frank's 17 years of living no one has been able to figure him out.   
Maybe that was a good thing.

°∆ **EDITED 6/24/17∆°**


	2. Smoke Bombs Aren't Always The Best Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate Frank Iero" the defeated boy muttered "Why?" Gerard asked innocently, mentally laughing "Because that prank had his name all over it" Gerard chuckled "It did, didn't It"

Frank sighed and pulled his bag over to himself and handed the dazed Gerard a small baggie with three smoke bombs in it.   
And one that was out of the baggie, he leaned over and placed it into the shocked boys jacket pocket. "Look, I understand if you're not used to getting in trouble. but in case a teacher approaches you, throw this bomb on the floor at their feet and it'll immediately go off."  
Gerard's heart sped up at the information "But what if I hurt them?" "It's a smoke bomb. They'll be fine" Frank sighed and noticed his watch frantically beeping.   
A creepy smile spread across his face "It's time." the texts automatically sent and Gerard checked his as Frank ran to his position.   
' _Run to the boiler room as fast as you can and cover you mouth. Hurry_ ' Gerard mindlessly followed the instructions. covering his mouth with his shirt as he followed the path Frank explained to him earlier.   
Upon reaching the boiler room, he saw it was littered with confetti cannons. Gerard got a new text from Frank ' _Bring up 4 of the cannons_ ' Gerard sighed and grabbed a box that contained 8 and ran back to where Frank had set up for them to meet and he saw a blushing Jamia and a giggling Lindsey as well as frantic cries from the gym.   
Frank pulled a confetti cannon from the box and Gerard followed suit. And along side Frank and the girls, grabbed another. They ran up the stairs of the bleachers and followed the instructions Frank had layed out for them.   
"Shoot" Frank's voice boomed to the others and the confetti cannons shot through the gym, the echo of the boom causing Gerard to hesitate for a split secind. They discarded the empty plastic over the railing of the upper bleachers and they all laughed as they retreated to the second meeting spot, which was just before the doors locked. "Okay, we have to run as fast as we can when the teachers come by" Frank instructed as he handed each person a smoke bomb to hold as they ran. "Now go" He said to the girls who followed what he'd previously explained to do. "Gerard" Frank looked to him "Don't get caught." he winked before running off after the girls and left Gerard with an empty head and a heated face before he remembered what to do. He ran to the principals office and set up the timed stink bombs and then to the staff room and did the same. He then met up at they're final rendezvous point. Frank appearing shortly after. Frank sighed in exasperation. "That was a work out" He grinned at the blushing and nervous Gerard. "I thought we were just going to hide with you" He muttered "I'm Frank Iero. I don't hide" He smirked with his flamboyant attitude and pearly white teeth. "Whatever" Gerard tilted his head up mockingly, pulling out a water bottle from his bag and taking a huge drink from it, before Frank ripped it away from his hands and downing the half-full bottle Gerard had left. So Frank and Gerard got a text from Lindsey and Jamia who had said that they got out of the school and that they did what they needed to. So Frank linked his hand with a breathless Gerard's and ran out of the school and to his home that wasn't asfar away as it seemed. "My parents aren't home" He stated as they caught they're breath.  
"Neither are mind. They're at work" Gerard muttered as he inspected Franks house.   
Frank smiled and led Gerard to his room. They had sat there for an hour just talking About anything that crossed they're minds, from the color to the moon. Bu then Frank pulled himself from his comfortable place on his bed and stumbled over to Gerard, who sat on a bean bag chair.   
"Thanks for the help Gee" He winked at the blushing Gerard as he sat beside the bean bag. Gerard scooted away in nervousness. "Oh come on, I don't bite" Frank chuckled.  
"Unless you want me to" he added, smirking. Just then they heard a slight beep from Gerard's jacket pocket before the smoke bomb went off and the two boys were left coughing and weezing.   
Gerard immediately ran out and left frank lying on the floor. He slammed and locked Franks door upon noticing the chain on the outside. He jogged down to Frank's living room and sighed as he looked around at the place, hearing Frank's frantic calls and the bangs in his attempts to unlock his door while blinded by the smoke. Gerard chuckled and pulled the front door open. "See ya Frankie!" He called upstairs to said boy before running out and leaving.  
"That was fun" he muttered to himself and his racing heart as if Frank could hear it. as he stepped through the creaky, faded white door to him home, he saw a disheveled ?Mikey sprawled out on the couch with about four fans on him. "I  _hate_  Frank Iero" the defeated boy muttered "Why?" Gerard asked innocently, mentally laughing "Because that prank had his name all over it" Gerard chuckled "It did, didn't It" his brother silently laughed as Gerard made his way to his room, which he found himself wishing Frank was in.   
Maybe he missed the rotten boy by the name Frank Iero.

**°∆Edited 7/5/17∆°**


	3. Dear Diary, Is Frank Iero Really Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry you had to see me like this" he muttered in disdain. gerard giggled at his defeat and sighed. "it doesn't matter. you're still frank fucking iero" frank smiled before returning to his dry heaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is weird, the way i wrote it i didnt really take into consideration others lack of knowledge. frank is faking his sickness to get close to gerard.

  
  


_dear diary,_

_if there's anything i learned about frank iero in his entire 3 years of highschool, it's that he has the shittiest immune system i've ever seen from a person in belleville._ _and_ _at this very moment, he is in bed, sick. and might i mention- it's my bed._

gerard sighed and closed the leather bound book and turned to the coughing mess that is frank iero splayed out on his bed.   
frank sniffled into a tissue from the box gerard had bought him a few minutes earlier and threw it into the trashcan that had the aftermath of a dry heave in it. "you okay?" gerard asked wearily. earning a loud groan and cough from the obviously not okay frank. "no" his word was muffled by the pillow his head lay on. "sorry" gerard sighed and went to get him some water. when he returned he found frank dry heaving into the trash can and sat the water on the table next to the bed. frank sighed and looked up at gerard "sorry you had to see me like this" he muttered in disdain. gerard giggled at his defeat and sighed. "it doesn't matter. you're still frank fucking iero" frank smiled before returning to his dry heaving.   
gerard sighed and sat back down at his desk and pulled open his drawing book. he began sketching frank.  
after an hour with a sick and sleeping frank he was finished and admired the artwork. frank's tattoos were the things he payed the most attention to as his coal black hair fell into his face. gerard pushed the hair behind his ear and began coloring the drawing. it had taken a long time, so much so that he completely lost track of time but was still happy with the result of frank in an alley, smoking.   
gerard checked the time to find it was 10 o'clock. he glanced at the sleeping frank and smiled. he shook him awake and couldn't help laughing at the drowsy frank. "come on, i've gotta go to sleep to!" gerard chuckled as the slightly grumpy frank rolled over to give him the room he wanted. as gerard lay next to the exhausted figure of frank iero he wondered just how he got there.   
as gerard's world faded to darkness his last thought made its appearance. 'i wonder how he got sick'.   
as gerard woke up, he found a fully functional frank iero giggling and walking around his room. gerard's first thoughts rang to his diary which he had thankfully locked up. "oh you're up!" gerard nodded and rubbed his eyes. frank fought with gerard to get him to sit up, eventually working. gerard grumbled to nothing in particular as frank admired his comic collection. "i thought you were sick" gerard muttered, looking at the clock that read 11pm. he briefly thought of school. "i was. im better now." frank declared as he flopped on to gerard's bed. "well, you wanna go to school or just hang out around belleville?" speaking of school, lindsey was calling gerard so he shushed frank and answered "hey lins, how are you?" he giggled innocently "i'm fine. where are you?!" she yelled into the phone "wi- in my room" he muttered, almost telling her he was with frank. "you better not be with frank. you know he's bad news, that prank was a one time thing" she trailed off, putting emphasis on one. "yeah yeah, i'm not with frank, he's probably doing something stupid" he looked panic-y at said boy who just shoved his face into a pillow and laughed. "good, now get some sleep i guess." she muttered before hanging up on him. "what's so bad about little ol' me?" frank feigned hurt as he fought back laughter. "you're stupid, impulsive, and are always getting yourself and other people in trouble" gerard informed him as he stood to get something to eat from his kitchen   
"whatever" frank huffed. gerard sighed and began cooking some bacon his family had left over. frank had followed suit and sat lazily on the kitchen sink. frank muttered incoherent words as gerard fried the bacon. suddenly, the pair heard a car pull up and gerard's eyes widened. "frank" he whispered "run up to my room" frank wordlessly followed the instructions as gerard turned the stove off and followed him with the skillet of barely cooked bacon in his hand. he locked his door and layed the skillet on a towel he had handy in his room. "what- who is that?" frank muttered, trying to peek out of gerards window. "obviously it's my mom" gerard said grumpily "probably off work for whatever reason" gerard grabbed franks hand as he heard his front door close. "we're gonna go to your house" gerard said to the obviously confused frank. "o-okay" frank stuttered and followed gerard to mikey's room and out of mikey's window, which had a tree beside it. they laughed and ran like they're lives depended on it to franks house. and in gerards mind, it did. so as they began approaching his street, gerard was decently surprised when frank began running twords the woods that lay near his home. "where-" "to have some fun!" frank cut him off and gerard found himself wondering 'frank iero fun or normal fun?' gerard looked at his and frank's intertwined hands and subconsciously smiled 'he's not so bad'.   
frank slowed down but continued to run at a regular pace into the forest. "ugh frank iero" gerard yelled with a smile on his face "i thought you were sick!" "i was" frank turned around and flashed his zero calorie sugar-sweet smile. "yeah right" gerard grinned and repeated it to himself quietly "yeah right"


	4. Lindsey, I Swear I Didn't Mean It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i don't know, why couldn't he call you himself?" he briefly lied and awaited the answer "reasons. look just go home and i'll go help gerard"

gerard found himself in the middle of the forest playing a stupid game of hide & seek where he was stuck hiding from frank.   
he was sat behind a huge rock whilst listening for footsteps of any kind.

rustling in the leaves not to far back sent gerard's heart plummeting to the ground below him as he prepared to get caught. but it wasn't frank, well at least it wasn't only frank.

there was a forest control officer who had frank under his left arm. "gerard, come out wherever you are" frank called once the officer nudged him, and for some reason gerard felt the need to save frank.   
so that's what he began to try to do. gerard took a deep breath and sprinted off into the thick trees that lay beside the rock he hid behind, effectively earning the attention of the officer and frank.   
"hey! stop!" the officer demanded to the running form if gerard and he immediately turned to frank and instructed him to 'stay here and don't move' which frank absolutely did not do. frank began running in a similar direction to gerard and the officer. his phone dinged and he decided to take cover and check it.  
***-***-****: what have you gotten me into???? -g  
frank quickly saved the number under 'gerard fucking way'.  
halloween slut: do not pin this on me!  
gerard fucking way: well mr.slut, it's not my fault you got caught!

halloween slut: and it's not my fault you decided to run instead of give yourself up!  
frank sighed and closed his phone and began running out of the woods, where he presumed gerard would be. he got a call from gerard as he arrived at his house. "i'm still in the woods but i'm okay and the officer guy doesn't know where i am. get home and call lindsey and tell her to meet me a grove 9. she'll understand." gerard then hung up without another word. so frank simply followed his instructions.  
lindsey picked up after a couple if rings "what do you want frank?!" she said angrily "uh, gerard told me to tell you to meet him at grove 9" "wait. grove 9? that's the our emergency hide out in the forest. why is he hiding??" she seemed rather angry and frank briefly remembered the conversation gerard and her had this morning "i don't know, why couldn't he call you himself?" he briefly lied and awaited the answer "reasons. look just go home and i'll go help gerard" "but-" lindsey hung up before he got his final words out. he grumbled and ran to the school and caught up with the obviously annoyed lindsey "the hell frank? i told you to go home" she barked as she pushed herself to run ahead of frank. failing at that, she just grumbled as frank trailed behind her in confusion. she had ran into the woods and kicked herself into full speed and frank had trouble keeping up but managed to.   
he was sure they'd run through the entire forest and she'd barely broke. a sweat. she slowed at a large area in the forest and frank could visually see her strain her eyes to see what she was looking for. gerard emerged from behind a tree and lindsey immediately ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.   
"what happened?" she muttered, reluctant to let go. frank sighed to himself quietly and turned to leave, making his way away from the forest. the last thing he heard was gerard's voice "its nothing lindsey"  
  


  
** _Written: 4/2/17_ **


	5. Teach Me Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed, tilting his headback with the cold can on his lips. The crisp taste flowing fightlessly down his throat, burning ever so slightly. He wasnt feeling a buzz yet, he just felt...empty. Like a singled out kid at a birthday party. He was rightfully confused. Why was he here?

Frank breathed heavily as Gerard led him and a knowing Lindsey through a few trees. Gerard was stomping around and Frank had prepared to mutter some starky comment about how  _fucking dumb he looked_ but was cut short by the sound of hollow metal pounding. Gerard huffed triumphantly and bent down to lift the hard to see metal door. Frank raised a questioning eyebrow and looked down at the steps leading into darkness. "After you" Lindsey grinned at Frank. He sighed and took a step onto the hollow metal stairs and looked back hesitantly to the two. Gerard gave him a gentle push which caused Frank to grumble and begin stomping down the steps. He heard the clacks of the friends following them. He sighed, reaching the pitch black bottom of the steps. He breathed slowly, in and out through the nose.

The scent of lavender and fresh rain greeting him every inhale. But soon the lights flashed on, a hum similar to that of a Vegas neon sign sounding out. He smiled, looking around the hideout. Lindsey walked back up the steps to close and lock the hatch. "What is this place?" "My dad built it" Lindsey muttered, brushing past him to fall onto the old burgundy couch. "Not what I asked." He mused "Anyway-" "It's called grove 9 because theres nine just like this one" She interrupted, catching a beer that Gerard tossed her. "I decided it'd be nice to hang out here for a bit" Gerard inquired, running over to Frank, who still stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs and latched onto his arm, giggling and dragging him over to the couch. "I can walk on my own" Frank grumbled.

"Yeah, but you weren't" Gerard piped, shoving Frank onto the couch. "Beer?" Frank just nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  _2:43_ The screen displayed in large white letters. He gasped as the cold can of beer smacked him directly in the face. "The fuck?" "You weren't paying attention" Gerard turned his nose up playfully, putting his hand on his hips.

"What even is this  _for_?" Frank gestured to the place around him. The PAC-man arcade game, the large Deepfreeze and the door freezers that obviously came from a gas station, aswell as the many neon signs covering the walls.

"Hiding?" It was more of a question, Frank just sighed. "Yeah, that's sorta obvious, but  _why?_ " Gerard and Lindsey glanced at eachother "To hide" They said in unison and Frank just grumbled. He pulled put his pocket knife and flicked it open "Shotgun" he barked, stabbing the can and rushing the hole to his lips, the liquid gushing out and down his throat. The rush finally stopped and he'd chugged all of the drink. He tossed the empty can to the nearest trash can and wiped his chapped lips.

"What was that?" Lindsey asked, taking a sip from her can. "Shotgun" Frank muttered, as if it was obvious, which to him, it kind of was. He pocketed the knife after closing it and motioned to the still standing Gerard for another beer. "No,  _what was tha_ t?" Lindsey persisted "It was shotgun, it gets you buzzed faster" He muttered, catching the beer flying at his face. "Aw dammit" Gerard grumbled at it not hitting Frank. "Let me try" Lindsey demanded, sucking a breath in and reaching her normally opened can to Frank. He just sighed "Whatever princess" he tossed her the cold beer can.

She stared at it for a few seconds before Frank leaned over, grumbling incoherent cuss words. He unpocket his knife and flicked it open again "Stab the bottom and drink it dry" he informed lazily, handing her the old pocket knife.

She stabbed it, but the knife scratched the surface and slid off it, cutting her finger.  
Frank bit his lips gently as Lindsey gasped, dropping the can of bud light beer and knife and squeezed her finger between her fingers, reasuring the freaking Gerard that she was okay as he wrapped a bandaid he presumably got out of nowhere around the wound.

He sighed, tilting his headback with the cold can on his lips. The crisp taste flowing fightlessly down his throat, burning ever so slightly. He wasnt feeling a buzz yet, he just felt... _empty._ Like a singled out kid at a birthday party. He was rightfully confused.  _Why was he here?_


	6. Cherry Red Lipstick And Tattooed Fingers, Maybe Some Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll pay for this" Her whiney voice said, as her blue eyes died. She was gone, along with the October wind. He smiled, the Ice Pick loosening in his hand. Another successful kill.

 

His feet tapped against the worn fake wood,  _tap...tap...tap..._  
Ths only sound around other than the annoying, ear-ringing sound of his shoes slapping against the floor was his breathing, and the sink drip-droping down the drain. He sighed, and dug his fingers through his hair.  
"Fuck" he wispered to the still air as a small, almost inaudible  _bang_ sounded out from the living room.   
He thought of Gerard, of Jamia, and hissed venomously when the name crossed his mind,  _Lindsey_ _Ballato_ _._

Frank thought of her life. Her house, her clothes, her voice. He singled down every single detail, from the way her cheeks ball up when she smiles to the way her teeth, the ones next to her two front teeth on the top row, are smaller than the rest.

He though of her blood rushing over his arms, the crimson sneaking past his fingers while his hand stay placed over her mouth, her muffled scream against his palm. He thought of the feeling of a jagged pocket knife railing through her stomach while she tried to scream for help. He thought of the way her eyes would fade, the pained and shocked look permanent on her face.

But then Franks mind returned, he lifted his hand to find a ear-to-ear grin splitting across his face, his feet planted right infront of the open bay window of his kitchen. His fingers felt the grin return to the regular pouty shape of his slightly chapped lips. He also became aware of the frantic knocking at his door.

He turned, the tapping returning as he stalked to his door,  
Said tapping turning from the sound of his shoes on wood to the small  _thump_ of his shoes on carpet. He sighed, glancing through the gold painted plastic surrounding the small circle of glass.

There stood none other than Lindsey Ballato. Alone. No one else.  
Within that second, Franks mind generated thousands of thoughts, words he'd  _love_ to say to her.  
 _Fuck you. We're not friends. I Want To Kill You._  
He opened the door as the last thought faded, "Lindsey!" A warm, summertime sun smile spread across his face, fake as the tan she sported.

"Hey Frankie!" His false smile widened, he internally scowled at the nickname, the mental image of her lifeless body resurfacung. He shoved it down underneath his dry thoat.

"What brings you here?" He forced the pronunciation of  _you_. Her rosy pink cheeks balled up as a large smile swiped across her cherry lipstick laced lips. He suppressed a glare, and bit a slice of skin on the inside of his left cheek.

The taste was metallic-y, but it wasnt bleeding. He opened the door wider, glairing at her as she pranced into his home, her cherry red stilettoes pissing him off, because the skinny heel left a dent in his dark grey carpet, He scowled silently.

His eyes followed up her slim body, her leather skin-tight jeans, her equally tight top that exposed her stomach. He turned and shut the door slowly, smiling at the click of the door, but it disappeared before he turned around. He placed another on his face. Fake and taunting.  _Just stretch your teeth. Squint your eyes. Look kind._ he heard his fathers voice in his mind.

"Just visiting" She shrugged, her voice ringing through his head as she fell backwards against his maroon couch and kicking off the 6 inch stilettoes.

He ran his tongue across his teeth, feeling the bumps of the edges of each tooth. "Well, you're always welcome here" He grinned, walking back to the kitchen to grab a beer.  _'_ _Dont_ _ever come back'_ The silent voice in his mind said.  _(In other words, "He thought")_ "Beer?" He muttered sweetly, biting then dragging his teeth back over his lip. "Yeah, sure" She drug out the  _r_  in  _sure_ _._ He tossed her the blue can, his eyes scanning over her chipping black nail polish as she caught the piece of hollow metal.

She just slammed the can on the dark coffee table. Suddenly, like the first snow of winter, a chill crawled up Franks spine. It dug its claws into each curve and blew its icy breath onto his neck.  _Somethings not right..._ He thought. He rolled his head to the side, popping it. The chill resting its cold body against his spine, its long and bony fingers sneaking through his ribcage to grip his heart and squeeze. His breath was stollen by the chill.  _Somethings definitely not right.._

Her smile turned sinister, her black hair that was tugged into pig tails with tacky blue hair-ties hid secrets, her eyes were blank with evil. She licked her lips, a small bit of her lipstick gone as she slipped her tongue back into her mouth. She stood, her feet tapping against the floor,  _bare skin on cold wood._

"Frankie~" She purred, backing him to the wall. His back pressed against the bay window, the cold wisping past him. "Lindsey." His eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips pursed, unnoticed. He tilted his head up, warning her to say or  _d_ o the wrong thing.

"I know." She growled, his hand slowly flew up, gripping her shoulder. The red flesh surrounding the color inside the letters of "HALLO" illuminated by the sunshine through the window.

"Know what?" His eyes trained onto hers, taking in every pigment of brown and the flakes of lighter colors in them. Her black leather pupils dilated to an almost invisible size.

"You know what I'm talking about" He pushed his head against the window, his hair sliding across the glass. Her breath smelled  _rancid_. "I don't think I do"

"You killed Carly Fals." She demanded, triumphantly. He smirked, pearly white teeth showing at the edge. "And if I did?"

Carly Fals was a simple woman. Bright brown hair, false nails.  _Friends with the Ways._  Her body still sat as an image in his mind. Her thick blood flooding out onto her disgusting yellow blouse and ruining her white pants. Her shriek still rang in his ears.   
 _"You'll pay for this"_ Her whiney voice said, as her blue eyes died. She was gone, along with the October wind. He smiled, the Ice Pick loosening in his hand.  _Another successful kill._

"I'll report you!" Lindseys rancid breath and shrill voice brought him from his mind. "And?" He knocked her hand from It's place on the beige window sill and walked away from the shocked  _bitch._ "Y-You're not scared?" She turned, pressing her back where his once was.

"You have  _no_ proof." He turned to look at her, his eyes flamming. "You don't have the murder weapon, or physical proof I was even near the place of murder. I have an aliby." He turned and grabbed the discarded beer from the table.   
The droplets of water causing his fingers to slip a centimeter.

"You have nothing, Lindsey Ballato." In one swift motion, he slipped a silver knife from its black wooden case and pressed the tip ever so slightly into the dip of her neck. "Nothing."

**°∆Edited: 7/6/17∆°**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carly falls is a sorta close friend of gerards mom and frank killed her cause he felt like it


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just couldn't be bothered to sit up, find his phone and talk. It was just to tedious to him.
> 
> Or maybe he was just not in the mood. Not in the mood to talk, converse, be a regular human being. So he didn't.
> 
> He relaxed into his bed, his soft but stiff pillow sinking with him. he closed his eyes, the distorted orange-red color making him squint and wish he turned his light off when he got coffee this morning.

Gerard sighed, glancing at his phone. The black screen reflecting the light from his window. He could see the light scratches on it. He rolled over, his soft sheets contorting under him. His violet cover lay on the floor, and he hadnt had the motivation to pick it up, although he was rapidly getting colder in nothing but boxers.

He sighed again, this time louder-more exaggerated. As if he was trying to get the attention of something. But there was nothing.

His mother and father were at some girls funeral, Mikey was at a friends house. And he was alone. Laying on his bed. At 2pm.

He hadn't checked his phone since he woke up, but the notifications had sounded out multiple times. He just couldn't be bothered with it.

His ringtone, some random song on his phone from when he got it, buzzed through the still evening air. He just couldn't be bothered to sit up, find his phone and  _talk._  It was just to tedious to him.

Or maybe he was just not in the mood. Not in the mood to talk, converse, be a regular human being. So he didn't.

He relaxed into his bed, his soft but stiff pillow sinking with him. he closed his eyes, the distorted orange-red color making him squint and wish he turned his light off when he got coffee this morning.

He sighed deeply, groaning as his phone still rang. He pushed the sides of his pillow up over his ears. He sat up, and looked around the room, seeing his phone buzzing on the ground by it's charger. He planted his feet on the ground and winced at the cold in his room.

He trudged over, and before even looking at the caller, clicked the red  _End Call_ button. He dropped the phone and walked back to his bed, slipping on his silk cover that lay in a jumble beside his bed. He groaned as his body crashed into the mattress.

The springs underneath the mattress screamed at the weight of Gerard. He coughed, the taste of last nights cigarette still on his teeth and the scent of a cheep Apple Pie scented candle. He didn't know exactly why he felt the way he did but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe life just hated him.

He rolled onto his side, untangling from the duvet and let his eyes fall on his door, its shining gold-painted nob now dull and locked. He thought back to simpler times in his life.

Like when this room was Mikey's, and the walls were blue. When his dads fist went through the wall next to the door. When his moms cries were louder than ever. His life hadn't been the happiest growing up.

He also thought of the day his father got better. He got a simple but well paying job at some law firm in town. He thought of him mom getting a job at the hospital after going back to school. He was 17 and now it feels like its all just been happy. Sometimes that fucks with his head, that he can so easily forget what his life used to be.

But he stopped. He stood up and walked over to his door. The cold wood floor creaking as he stepped. He walked passed his phone, and down stairs. He stomped into the kitchen, wanting some sound other than the birds outside. He turned on the sink water and watched it run for a bit before grabbing a glass and filling it to about an inch under the brim.

He brought the drink to his lips and gulped, droplets escaping to casade down his chin.   
He wiped the droplets with his arm and placed the quarter full glass of water in the sink and stumbles back upstairs. As he passed his room, he could hear his phone ringing. He tuned it out, humming some song he heard on the radio yesterday.

He gasped slightly at the damp cold tile floor of the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, spitting a few more times than necessary. He wiped the light blue goop from the corners of his mouth with a thin bundle of toilet paper and stumbled out.

His grabbed his phone angrily once he reach his room and ended the call, his eyes catching the name before it disappeared.

_Halloween Slut:_ **You up?**  
_Halloween Slut:_ **Lindsey wont leave me alone**

Gerards eyes skimmed over the many messages, ranging from just jumbles of letters to various cuss words.

 _Lindsey:_ **Where Are Yo** u

It was the only message. No calls or anything.

**_15 Missed Calls_ **

He grumbled and closed the phone, droping it on the floor by its charger.  _No Thanks_  he thought as he turned and walked away.

His mind has been mostly blank, repeating  _"Tired. Tired. Tired."_  
He sighed, unlocking his phone again and clicking Franks contact, his finger hovered over the green call button before pressing it.

It idlely rang for a few seconds before abruptly ending.

"Hello?" "Hey Frank"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im going through a stump so i wont be posting for a while. theres more (discontinued) frerard fics on my account so if you liked this one you might like those


End file.
